Insegurança
by Piketuxa
Summary: Essa noite eu notei que você demorou pra dormir. Caminhou pela casa, ligou a TV. Eu ouvi você sussurrando, Chorando baixinho pra não me acordar. (SasuHina)


**Insegurança**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Essa noite eu notei que você demorou pra dormir**

**Caminhou pela casa, ligou a TV.**

**Eu ouvi você sussurrando,**

**Chorando baixinho pra não me acordar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abriu os olhos alerta, o corpo quente encostado ao seu sumira, dando lugar ao vazio por baixo do cobertor. Por que ela saíra da cama àquela hora? Ergueu os olhos para o relógio em cima do criado mudo iluminado pela fraca luz do abajur e suspirou: 3:45 da manhã.

.

Estava acordado há alguns minutos, acordara quando um movimento na cama fora feito. Hinata tentara levantar sem acordá-lo. Pensou em impedi-la, mas achou melhor fingir que dormia e tentar descobrir o que havia com ela. Ouviu os passos suaves e relutantes pela casa e parou de respirar atento. Um barulho baixo soou e ele notou ser a TV, o barulho vindo do aparelho era quase impossível de diferenciar, mas o som de sussurros se destacava. Inspirou o ar que segurava.

.

Virou ficando de costas para a cama e observou o teto num imaculado branco, havia sido pintado há pouco tempo, a casa havia sido reformada há pouco tempo, reformada para receber o casal apaixonado: Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga, agora Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha.

.

Pensativo, levantou silenciosamente da cama e procurou a esposa pela casa. _Haviam se casado há menos de um mês, depois de três meses de namoro e um de noivado._ Não a achara na cozinha, nos corredores, lavanderia, e nem no quarto de hóspedes, mas por que ela iria para o quarto de hóspedes? Não haviam brigado, muito pelo contrário, haviam ficado horas fazendo amor naquela noite.

.

Depois de tanto procurá-la e já ficando preocupado, desesperado e com medo de que algo houvesse acontecido, encontrou-a sentada no sofá de couro preto da sala extremamente branca. O rosto encharcado por lágrimas fitava a TV com um interesse distante, sussurros e suspiros saiam dos lábios que a pouco estavam inchados pelos beijos e soltando gemidos de prazer, acompanhados do movimento dos corpos unidos procurando, com toda determinação, demonstrar todo o amor que seus possuidores sentiam um pelo outro.

.

.

.

**Se estiver precisando de amigo pra desabafar;**

**Se for alguma coisa comigo, vamos conversar.**

**Eu não quero correr o perigo de um dia você me deixar.**

.

.

.

— O que houve Hinata? — perguntou Sasuke repentinamente, estava parado na porta entre o corredor e a sala. Hinata virou a cabeça bruscamente, os inchados e claros olhos arregalados em surpresa.

.

— Na-Nada Sasuke — respondeu num impulso rápido, _rápido demais_. Sasuke cruzou os braços franzindo o cenho e erguendo uma sobrancelha. _Mal sinal_, ele não acreditara na resposta.

.

— Defina nada — pediu sem deixar de encará-la.

.

— Não houve nada — desviou os olhos para a TV, Sasuke sabia que ela não conseguia mentir e lhe encarar. _Hinata era uma péssima mentirosa, e não conseguia encará-lo quando mentia para ele._ Suspirando, descruzou os braços e caminhou até o sofá, abaixou ficando de joelhos no chão, com o rosto na altura do da esposa. Pegou a mão pequena e delicada com as suas e encarou-a profundamente nos olhos.

.

— Sei que nosso relacionamento foi rápido, mal nos conhecemos e já começamos a namorar, mas acima de seu marido, quero ser seu amigo. Acima de seu amante, quero ser seu confidente. Quero que confie em mim e me conte todos os seus pensamentos — despejou vendo as lágrimas cristalinas se formarem nos olhos claros dela.

.

— Sa-Sasuke… — gaguejou procurando, dentro de si mesma, forças para falar, mas ele retomou a palavra.

.

— Conte-me Hinata, conte todos os seus pensamentos quando te peço, e contarei meus mais profundos segredos e pensamentos quando estiver interessada — encarou-a com tanta determinação e carinho que ela suspirou cedendo.

.

.

.

_Conhecera-a na biblioteca da cidade enquanto procurava um livro importante para a pesquisa escolar de sua sobrinha, filha de Itachi. Estava no seu horário de almoço e sabia que a menina andava muito desanimada por seu pai não ter conseguido achar o livro. Como padrinho e tio, foi até a biblioteca com a intenção de comprar o livro, se por um acaso o achasse, e achou. Quando viu a capa com o desenho de um arco-íris, logo abriu-o e começou a ler, estranhamente um interesse em saber o conteúdo lhe invadiu e, com isso em mente, caminhou lendo o livro até um sofá num canto afastado da biblioteca e leu-o._

_._

_Dez minutos, em dez minutos leu a origem interessante do arco-íris e o que havia no fim dele, estranhou, não aprendera sobre isso na escola, e mesmo se houvesse sido tema em algum momento, não teria se interessado. De repente, uma luz iluminou sua mente, conseguia até enxergar a lâmpada acendendo: perdera um precioso tempo lendo o livro que, com certeza, compraria para a sobrinha._

_._

_Suspirando, ergueu os olhos e viu a paisagem mais linda que já vira ao longo de seus 25 anos: vários sofás, de várias cores, estavam espalhados à sua frente, vários tamanhos e formas, para todos os gostos. Da enorme janela que envolvia a biblioteca, o brilho alaranjado do sol preenchia o local e iluminava-o, passando uma imagem de conforto._

_._

_Embora tudo aquilo fosse espetacular, o que lhe prendia mais a atenção era a mulher sentada embaixo da janela, envolta pela luz aquecedora do sol. Os cabelos longos como Sasuke gostava possuíam um tom de preto com azul, descendo numa cascata perfeita pelas costas e ombros, aparentavam ser completamente lisos e sedosos, pedindo pelo toque dos dedos de Sasuke. A pele, num tom claro, quase branco; Sasuke tinha certeza que se desse um chupão no pescoço alvo a marca ficaria por semanas._

_._

_Embora ela estivesse sentada, lendo, ele conseguia notar a curva dos seios fartos, escondidos numa blusa comportada. Podia imaginar o sutiã de renda negro que, com certeza, mal cobria os seios da mulher. Sentiu um formigamento na virilha, e na região de seu órgão sexual, quando imaginou suas mãos percorrendo todo aquele corpo, apertando, causando arrepios no corpo dela, sentindo a textura da pele. Tinha uma leve sensação que pareceria veludo ao toque de suas grandes e ásperas mãos, aspereza causada pelo incessante trabalho._

_._

_Se sentia um pervertido, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca havia fantasiado esse tipo de coisa de uma mulher que acabara de ver numa biblioteca. Precisava parar de falar com Jiraya; não, precisava se afastar de Kakashi Hatake. Ou talvez dos dois!_

_._

_E depois daquele dia, sempre que podia Sasuke aparecia na biblioteca. Havia dias que encontrava a linda garota de cabelos negros sentada, lendo, e havia dias que ela não aparecia, mas Sasuke não se importava em perder seu precioso tempo esperando a desconhecida ou observando-a. Só o que queria era continuar vendo o anjo sem asas que encontrara na biblioteca._

_._

_E então, repentinamente, ela puxou assunto com ele, sorrindo meiga e prendendo os olhos claros nos seus, e Sasuke entendeu que não adiantava fugir, teria aquela mulher para si por bem ou por mal. Mas o destino fora bonzinho com ele! Ela estava solteira e depois de quase um mês eles começaram a sair. Dois meses saindo e ele pediu-a em namoro, ela aceitou._

.

.

.

**Escolhi você pra ser minha mulher, e sou tão fiel à nossa relação.**

**Pelo amor de Deus, se for insegurança tira do teu coração!**

.

.

.

— E-Eu… — começou Hinata, mas não sabia o que falar, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma pequenina rolou pela tez alva. — Eu estou com medo — despejou rapidamente baixando os olhos para o chão.

.

— Medo do que, princesa? — perguntou carinhosamente erguendo o rosto feminino com a mão e encarando a expressão facial que ela nunca demonstrara, mas que Sasuke sabia reconhecer. — Está… _insegura?_ — perguntou confuso, Hinata balançou a cabeça hesitante, afirmando.

.

— Insegurança… — murmurou para si mesmo pensativo. _Nunca havia sentido aquele sentimento, não o conhecia. Sempre fora muito seguro de si mesmo e das coisas à sua volta_. — O que ouviu que te deixou assim, princesa? — prenderam, novamente, o olhar um no outro, era impossível resistir, e burrice negar a química forte que existia entre eles.

.

— Alguns vizinhos… — começou baixo, hesitante, desconfortável. — Alguns vizinhos disseram que viram você com uma loira no carro, indo na direção inversa de onde moramos. Sei que não sou ótima, e tenho pouca experiencia. Meu primeiro homem foi você, primeiro e único; estava guardando minha virgindade para alguém especial, e encontrei alguém que pudesse confiar, esse alguém é você! — Sasuke sorriu, sua esposa era uma figura! Sempre tão delicada e amorosa, tentando sempre não desapontá-lo.

.

Sorrindo de lado, o Uchiha sentou no sofá ao lado da esposa e beijou-lhe os lábios em um selinho demorado. Ele queria mais, sentia seu órgão masculino pulsando de desejo. Era sempre assim: bastava olhá-la que sentia todo seu corpo responder, era como uma droga: viciante e impossível de esquecer. Deixando de lado seu desejo e a imagem de uma Hinata com a boca entreaberta, pedindo por um beijo, e os olhos faiscando do mais puro desejo, suspirou, teria que acabar com as fofoquinhas dos vizinhos.

.

— Hinata, você é a única mulher da minha vida. — os olhos claros arregalaram-se levemente. — Eu escolhi você para ser minha mulher, e sou fiel! Como um cão de guarda esperando a recompensa de seu dono por tê-lo protegido de um suposto ladrão — os lábios de Sasuke se abriram em um sorriso malicioso, diante daquele sorriso tão significativo Hinata corou, Sasuke achou uma graça o rostinho avermelhado.

.

Ela entendera qual era a recompensa, ele entendeu que ela entendeu sua insinuação. Num movimento rápido, puxou-a para si entrelaçando as pernas femininas em seu quadril e levantou indo na direção do quarto deles.

.

— Abandone essa insegurança… — sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela. — Não dê importância aos comentários dos vizinhos… — chutou a porta do quarto entrando com a mulher em seus braços. — A mulher loira que eles citaram era Ino, minha cunhada… — deitou Hinata na cama ficando por cima dela. — Miky passou mal no colégio e Itachi estava no trabalho, Ino me ligou pedindo que levasse-a até a escola… — levantou o rosto e fitou o da esposa com carinho. — Sabe que faço tudo por Miky.

.

— Sim querido, eu sei. — sorriu docemente passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e puxando-o para um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria. — E adoro isso em você, o jeito como cuida dela — completou quando as bocas se separaram.

.

.

.

**Já é tarde, vamos nos deitar se quiser conversar na nossa cama,**

**Porque sei que tudo isso passa. Você me abraça e a gente se ama.**

.

.

.

— Continua duvidando que sou fiel? — precisava saber se ela confiava em si, um relacionamento precisava, acima de tudo, de confiança e amor de ambas as partes.

.

— Não, querido — sorriu timidamente se encolhendo embaixo do corpo do marido, os olhos dele faiscavam de raiva no momento da pergunta, mas quando ela respondeu, o olhar se suavizou e as bocas se encontraram.

.

— É melhor assim — comentou contra os lábios carnudos da esposa, sorrindo malicioso, Sasuke passou as mãos por todo o corpo de Hinata enquanto lambia o pescoço alvo do corpo embaixo do seu, Hinata não aguentou segurar, deixou um gemido baixo e rouco escapar de seus lábios, mas Sasuke ouviu, e seu corpo respondeu imediatamente.

.

Hinata sorriu olhando para baixo, vendo o membro do marido teso, aquilo era tão excitante! Sasuke era fogoso e se excitava com facilidade. Seria um perfeito amante.

.

— Viu o que você faz? — comentou Sasuke malicioso, Hinata sorriu descendo as pequenas mãos pelo abdômen do marido e parando na elevação da calça. Era vergonhoso, mas gostava de tocá-lo tão intimamente. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, enfiou as mãos por dentro da calça e tocou suavemente a glande com a ponta de seus dedos, Sasuke suspirou, Hinata levava-o à loucura.

.

Ela envolveu o membro do marido em suas mãos e fez movimentos leves de vai e vem. Sasuke gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Céus!, Hinata era um inocente e delicioso pecado. E ele um pecador nato por ter ensinado a ela, assim que se casaram, como levar um homem à loucura.

.

— Assim está bom _sensei_? — perguntou Hinata docemente e divertida, _no início do casamento, Sasuke havia se oferecido para ensiná-la como satisfazer um homem, já que ela casara com ele virgem e sem experiência._

.

— Ahh… está perfeito pupila… ahh… hum… — era impossível não gemer tendo aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas esfregando seu membro de forma deliciosa e excitante. Sasuke sentiu o formigamento em sua virilha, conhecia aquela sensação. Rapidamente desceu suas mãos para as da esposa e, lutando contra seu desejo de deixá-la continuar, tirou as mãos dela de dentro de sua calça. — Também quero brincar.

.

Sorrindo de lado, Sasuke viu Hinata assentir e afastar as mãos de seu membro. Ele pegou as mãos da esposa e colocou ao lado de sua cabeça, imobilizando-a. Beijou levemente os lábios inchados dela e desceu beijando o queixo, pescoço, ombros, colo, braços, chegando aos seios. Hinata suspirou ao sentir os lábios do marido beijando seus seios por cima da camisola cor creme de seda transparente, corou ao sentir seus mamilos enrijecerem fazendo Sasuke rir rouco, sua esposa era tão tímida.

.

Soltando as mãos de Hinata, Sasuke desceu-as pelas pernas torneadas dela e agarrou a barra da camisola, que ia até metade das coxas. Hinata ergueu os braços prevendo os próximos movimentos de Sasuke: tirar rapidamente sua camisola, e foi o que ele fez.

.

Já livre do pano que tanto o incomodava, o Uchiha observou o corpo de sua esposa. Achava-o perfeito. Curvas nos lugares certos, sem exagero. Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar diante do olhar faminto do marido.

.

— Você é maravilhosa, Hinata — comentou antes de tomar o seio da esposa com a boca. As mãos deslizavam suavemente pelo corpo feminino, enquanto as dela afundavam-se nos fios negros do cabelo dele. Palavras não eram necessárias, o amor entre eles era explícito em seus atos. Sasuke abocanhou o outro seio tendo certeza de chupar, morder e lamber, levando Hinata à loucura, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

.

— Eu quero você Sasuke… — sussurrou Hinata gemendo quando a mão do marido desceu até o meio de suas pernas, tocando-a por cima da calcinha. — Quero-te dentro de mim! — implorou puxando o rosto do esposo para cima, fazendo-o ver o desejo contido em seus olhos.

.

Sorrindo satisfeito, Sasuke abaixou o rosto na direção das pernas de Hinata. Chegando até a calcinha, prendeu-a entre seus dentes e puxou-a para baixo lentamente, tirando-a do corpo feminino. Jogando o pedaço de pano longe, beijou o pé de sua esposa e subiu beijando toda a pele à sua frente. Chegando ao meio das pernas de Hinata, separou-as se prostrando entre elas. Baixou o rosto e tocou o clitóris da esposa com a língua, sorrindo quando todo o corpo dela se arrepiou. Sugou o ponto de prazer dela enquanto penetrava-a com um dedo. Hinata se contorceu apertando os lençóis negros da cama, por que Sasuke sempre fazia aquilo? Tentava-a atiçando todo seu desejo.

.

Enquanto brincava com a intimidade de sua esposa, Sasuke sentia seu membro cada vez mais ereto. Proporcionar prazer a ela fazia-o ficar excitado, estava quase para gozar, mas não podia, tinha que ser dentro dela. Ainda sugando a esposa, tirou sua própria calça e cueca, ficando nu, assim como ela.

.

Hinata sorriu fraco enquanto gemia, quando ele tirava a própria roupa era porque já não se aguentava. Logo teria o que tanto desejava: seu marido dentro de si. Num movimento rápido, Sasuke se postou entre as pernas da esposa, beijando-a e penetrando-a ao mesmo tempo, enfiando-se completamente dentro dela. Hinata gemeu cravando as unhas nas costas do marido.

.

Ela era apertada. O prazer que ambos sentiam era forte e Sasuke começou se mexendo lentamente dentro dela. A dança do vai e vem ficou melhor quando, num impulso, Hinata enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Sasuke, melhorando a penetração. Ficaram naquilo por minutos, Sasuke se segurava para não gozar e acabar com o momento tão delicioso para ambos. Gemidos e suspiros invadiram o quarto. A cama, em alguns momentos, se mexia no movimento dos corpos, beijos eram distribuídos pelos corpos de ambos, onde as bocas alcançavam.

.

Ela arqueou o corpo para trás, gemendo, se entregando à explosão de sentimentos que sentia em seu interior, estava gozando. Logo depois de mais algumas estocadas foi a vez de Sasuke, que se derramou por completo dentro da esposa.

.

O corpo dele caiu sobre o dela, suado, exausto. Ficou ali por alguns minutos, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal; Hinata abraçou-o, arfante.

.

.

.

**Eu não vou te trair com ninguém. Meu amor, você tem minha palavra,**

**Porque tudo que um homem precisa eu tenho em casa.**

.

.

.

Quando as respirações voltaram ao normal, Sasuke se jogou para o lado saindo de dentro da esposa e ficando de barriga para cima na cama. Puxou-a para deitar a cabeça em seu peito e cobriu os corpos com um lençol negro. Seus olhos se fixaram no teto por minutos, pensava em tudo que os vizinhos contavam dele.

.

— Eu não vou te trair com ninguém, princesa. — sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Tudo que eu preciso eu tenho em casa, você é tudo o que eu quero — completou beijando a testa da esposa e notando que ela tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração lenta.

.

Sorrindo de lado, Sasuke passou os braços na cintura fina da esposa e fechou os olhos, pegando rapidamente no sono.

.

Hinata sorriu quando notou que o marido dormia. Acreditava nele, não haviam, por enquanto, provas de que estava sendo traída. Sasuke continuava o mesmo homem fogoso e altivo com quem se casara, e aquilo a deixava feliz.


End file.
